Organic light-emitting diode (OLED), also known as organic electroluminescent device, refers to a device in which the luminous material is driven by the electric field, and the carriers are injected and recombined in the luminous material to emit light. OLED display panels perform better than thin-film-transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) in terms of image quality, power consumption, and cost. However, the life time of the OLED is often easily degraded by the ambient moisture and oxygen. Thus, OLED display panels highly desire a good encapsulation to isolate the ambient moisture and oxygen.
Thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer used for isolating the ambient moisture and oxygen often has a multi-film stacked configuration which includes two or more thin film layers. The thin films may be divided into inorganic thin film layers and organic thin film layers according to the function. The main function of the inorganic thin film layer is to block the moisture and oxygen in the surrounding environment, while the main function of the organic thin film layer is to provide a flat film deposition condition for the subsequent formation of the inorganic thin film layer, relieve the stress, and cover the surface steps and impurities to provide an excellent particle encapsulation. However, the organic thin film layer may have poor moisture and oxygen barrier properties.
In the fabrication of organic electroluminescent devices, to define the boundaries of the organic thin film layer in the thin film encapsulation layer, a non-display region of the organic electroluminescent device is often provided with a bank for blocking the organic thin film layer in the film encapsulation layer. The inorganic thin film layer of the thin film encapsulation layer covers the bank of the non-display region, thereby isolating the ambient moisture and oxygen.
However, the bank is often made of stacked multi-layer organic thin films without the moisture and oxygen barrier properties. When there is a defect in the inorganic thin film layer of the thin film encapsulation layer covering the bank, the ambient moisture and oxygen may quickly penetrate the bank into the display region of the organic electroluminescent device, and corrode the organic electroluminescent device. Thus, the display performance of the organic electroluminescent device may be significantly degraded.
The disclosed display panel, and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.